


Not Today

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Character Death, Post Season 13, Season 13 spoilers, but have it anyway, the season 13 finale sort of blew this story out of the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Sam told Dean they would go to the apocalypse world together. They'd save Mom & Jack together. And if they died, they'd do that together, too.Dean's holding him to that promise.





	Not Today

Dean crawled over to where Sam lay. The last demon had been killed. Michael’s corpse was still burning & Lucifer had exploded so spectacularly the older hunter wouldn’t have been surprised if pieces of him didn’t rain down over Georgia.

But all he cared about was Sam. His Sammy. His little brother, who was covered in blood & barely breathing, eyes glassy as he lay on his back, head turned to Dean.

“Sammy.” Dean coughed, his throat wrecked after having an angel try to choke him out. “Sammy…” Dean crawled over close & pushed himself up to sit, leaning against the wall. At least one arm was broken, but he didn’t care. The pain was… it was all one giant blend now.

“De…” The word was soft, a whisper, barely there. But it was there. Dean pulled at Sam until his brother was laying over Dean’s lap, blood starting to soak into his jeans. Or maybe they were already soaked. Dean wasn’t sure.

“Hang with me, Sammy,” he said, broken fingers carding through Sam’s hair. “Hang with me.” 

“Is… s’over?” Sam asked, looking around. He still had his gun in his hand. 

“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean put his palm over one of the bleeding wounds on Sam’s chest, but he honestly didn’t know if it would help. There was so much blood. So many wounds. 

“Good…” Sam’s eyes fluttered closed & Dean hissed, forcing himself to apply more pressure to the wound he could reach. 

“Sammy. Sammy, don’t you fucking die on me…” His head fell back against the wall. “You… you promised. Said we’d die together, little brother. At the same time, on the same day.” Dean’s fingers tightened in Sam’s hair, his voice going soft.

“Today is not that day… hear me?”

The two brothers stilled, breathing soft & shallow as the world around them settled into ash & a few smoldering flames. When Castiel & Gabriel found them, Dean was still muttering softly, “not today. Not dying today, Sammy.”

Gabriel knelt & brushed his fingers over each of their foreheads.

“Not today.”

END


End file.
